This changes everything
by S.H.A.Z-123
Summary: It's two years after the war and Ron and Hermione have been dating for a month when Hermione finds out something neither of them had planned.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was just about to go to bed when a knock at the door made her jump. Wondering who on earth would call at this hour, the grandfather clock had only just chimed 11:00pm, she walked the length of her small hall to answer the door.

"Hey babe" she instantly recognised the voice and smiled as she took the chain off the door. Of course, she shouldn't have been surprised it was Ron at this hour, they had only been dating for a month but somehow Ron had managed to turn her flat into his home away from home. After the war they had decided to just leave things as friends because they both had a lot of things to do and deal with but after two years of being apart Ron was sick of it so he turned up at Hermione's flat one night and by the next day they were dating.

"Hey there, do you want anything to drink or eat?" she asked him.

"Hmm, well if you don't mind could I have a sandwich?" She nodded as she lead the way into the living room. Ron took a seat on the cream settee as Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"You been to work?" She called through to him.

"Yeah, George had a huge order that came through so I stayed and helped him sort it out. What you been doing today?" He had been helping George out at the shop, it wasn't amazing money but he was saving it because when he stared Auror training he wouldn't have time for another job so he would need something to live off. That was a small part of the reason he hadn't done his Auror training with Harry, he would have liked to but he simply couldn't afford it.

"I've just been cleaning up the flat and doing a bit of paperwork." She came back into the living room with a chicken sandwich for him.

"Thanks babe, you're a gem." He smiled as she sat down next to him and curled her feet underneath her. "I thought today was your day off though; why were you doing paperwork?"

"Work doesn't stop simply because I'm not there. Anyway it was only a bit of paperwork for some old case, just finishing it off." Hermione was working for the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to try and help house elves. She had jumped at the chance when Kingsley had offered her the job and she was loving it, it was long hours but she didn't mind a bit of hard work if it meant that House elves could be better treated.

"You work too hard" Ron stated spraying crumbs all over the couch. Hermione just shook her head, she was used to Ron telling her she worked too hard.

"Honestly Ron I've seen Victorie eat neater then you and she's only a year old." Exclaimed Hermione watching Ron get bread crumbs all over the couch and floor.

"It'll clean, don't worry about it."

"Maybe but I doubt it's going to be you is it." She only laughed as he went to protest, he never did anything remotley like cleaning.

"Have you even washed the dishes before?" She asked as she picked up his plate to take into the kitchen.

"Of course I have, anyway what were you doing before I got here?" He replied vaguely as Hermione just laughed to herself, re-appearing in the living room.

"I was just about to go to bed, I'm knackered and I've got to be up early for work."

"Oh, sorry for keeping you up." He frowned slightly, "you should have said."

"It's ok, I don't mind."

Mind if I join you then?" he teased. She smiled and nodded. They made their way to her bedroom where she lay beside him, cuddled into his chest. It wasn't long before they were both asleep.

The next morning Ron awoke with a start. Hermione had leapt from the bed, slamming the bedroom door against the wall in the process. She ran to the bathroom where she promptly heaved all of last night's dinner into the toilet. It wasn't even a minute later when she felt soft, warm hands gently removing all her mattered hair from her face and neck. Hermione turned her head and saw Ron standing there. She made to get up but her stomach had other ideas and she qucikly turned her head towards the toilet before throwing up again. Taking a deep breath she stood up and brushed her teeth before leaning agaisnt the sink.

"Hermione, are you okay?" question Ron, worry obvious in his voice. She nodded.

"I feel fine now, thanks."

"All the same maybe you should take it easy for now." She shook her head as she started to walk forward.

"No honest, I feel fine it must have just been what I a-a..." She trailed off into a whisper, her eyes widened and she stopped walking.

"What is it?" Ron asked taking a step towards her. She shook her head taking an automatic step backwards. Hurt flashed across Ron's face before he covered it but not before she saw.

"Sorry," she walked towards him to show him she hadn't meant anything. "Emm, maybe you're right and I should take it easy today. Would you mind telling the ministry that I won't be in today." Ron just looked at her until she smiled reassuringly at him.

"OK, I'll pop over there before work, you sure you're gonna be okay?" She nodded.

"Ok well I'll come by later, love you." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Ron, love you too." She gave him a hug before he disaparated out of there. The minute he was gone she put on the first clothes her hands touched and disapareted to the nearest pharmacy.

Later that night when she was lying on her couch, her head resting on Ron's chest, she kept staring at the light blue wall; when she had painted the living room she thought the blue would be therapeutic but now she just felt like she was drowning. Suddenly she felt Ron kiss the top of her head. She twisted her body round and kissed him back on the lips.

"So, how you feeling now?" he asked her. He kissed her again but the minute he had asked her how she was feeling her whole body had frozen.

"Is everything ok?" he gently sat up, trying not to disturb her too much, and tried to look at her face. She nodded.

"I'm grand, why wouldn't I be?" her voice had taken on a high pitched noise and to Ron it sounded like she was fighting back tears.

"Hermione..." Just then she promptly burst into tears.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he tried to hug her but she shook her head before running to her bedroom and locking herself inside. Ron quickly followed but all he could hear were her sobs coming through the door. He knocked.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Talk to me?"

"There's nothing wrong, just leave me alone."

Ron was utterly perplexed, he considered apperating inside but then decided against it; if she wanted to see him she would open the door.

"Honey, it can't be that bad whatever it is. Just talk to me." Just then he heard the lock click. Slowly he opened the door and saw Hermione sitting on the bed her arms wrapped around her knees. He went and sat on the bed next to her, but when he went to place his arm around her she shrugged it off. They didn't speak for a couple of minutes and it was only when Hermione had stopped crying that he attempted to speak.

"Hermione, are you sur..."

"Ron, I'm pregnant." Several minutes of silence passed until Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. "Ron, please say something, anything?"

"Are-are you sure?" he finally managed to stutter out. By way of reply she reached into the draw by her bed and pulled out the muggle pregnancy test. She laid it on the bed where he could clearly see two blue lines. Their eyes locked together.

"How do you feel?" she asked anxiously. No reply.

"I'll j-just leave you to your t-thoughts" she stammered out. A single solitary tear made a silver track down her face as she stood up and made to walk towards the living room door. It was this more than anything that seemed to make Ron come back to reality. His arms reached out for her and he pulled her back on to the bed and held her close while she cried. He pushed her hair out of her face and rubbed her back. She managed to stop crying, again, because just lying there in his arms everything felt all right. She sat up and looked him in the eyes. He managed a small smile which she, in turn, managed to returned.

"Sorry I was so quiet; it was just a shock at first. You surprised me." When she didn't reply he reached for her hand and entwined his fingers in hers before continuing. "I know it wasn't planned and we haven't been going out that long but if you want to keep I'm not going to run off and abandoned you. Honestly, I love you. Always have, always will."

"I-I want to keep It." she whispered, Ron squeezed her hand.

"Then it looks like you're stuck with me" he smiled.

"I think I can live with that." He let out a small laugh before pulling Hermione into a hug. She pulled him down onto the bed where she lay beside him, cuddled into his chest.

"I love you too you know" she told him.

"I know you do" was all he replied. It wasn't long before they were both asleep.

Hey, so first story! Please review so I know what you think and I will post a new chapter every friday untill it's finished! :)


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Hermione made a vist to St. Mungos. She was placed in the care of Healer Greyweed and the meeting was only a quick check on the baby and her and also to see how far along she was. When she walked in to the waiting room she saw a lot of middle aged couples and she just sat in the corner, picking up a magazine and hiding behind it. It wasn't that Ron didn't want to come but she had the day off and she didn't want him to take the day off work, George needed him. She was thankful that she had only been there about five minutes when her name was called and she was told to go to room 26. Walking along the corridor she scanned the door before finding number 26. She knocked on the plain white door.

"Come in" Hermione pushed opened the door and smiled at the Healer who sat at her desk. She had pale blue eyes and brown hair that was all tied up in a bun at the top of her head. "Hello Mrs Granger, take a seat."

"Please, call me Hermione," she told the healer as she sat in front of her desk. The healer nodded before checking her notes.

"Ok, so you're here for a quick check up and too find out how far along you are. Well if you want to just hop up onto the bed and I'll take a look." Hermione stood up and made her way over to the bed, healer Greyweed followed her.

" So I'm just going to run a couple of routine tests, nothing to worry about." Hermione nodded and watched as the Healer started using her wand to perform spells on her, she was running her wand along Hermione's stomach. After a few minutes she was finished and smiled kindly at her.

"I'll just go find out what these say I'll be back in a minute, ok?" Hermion nodded as she watched the healer walk out of the door. She didn't know what to expect, this whole thing was completely new to her and she wished she knew more. Maybe a trip to the libary was in order. The door opened and healer Greyweed walked back in.

"Well you'll be glad to know that everything seems fine but you're only about four weeks gone so more detailed test will need to be run. You'll be sent an owl for your next appointment when you're about twelve weeks gone, any questions?" Hermione shook her head before thanking the healer. She closed the door behind her before walking out of the department, out of and into a deserted alley way before disaperating home.

Hermione had just fallen asleep on the settee when the door bell rang. Looking at the clock she frowned, it was only eight O clock. Reluctantly she moved off the sofa and went to open the door. She had a feeling who it was and it turned out she was right; it was Ron.

"Hey babe," he greeted her as she walked back into the living room and lay back down on the settee.

"Hey there," she lifted up her feet and he sat down, her feet on top of his legs.

"So what happened today, at the hospital?" He asked Hermione as she closed her eyes and started falling back to sleep.

"Nothing much, em, I'm four weeks gone and they'll send an owl with the date of my next appointment which will be when I'm about twelve weeks."

"Which I'll be there for." Hermione just rolled her eyes, he was still convinced he should have went today but she didn't want an argument so she kept her mouth shut. "Oh, I haven't told have have I, I'm going to start Auror training in the summer." Ron told her, a smile on his face.

"That's great, but I thought you weren't starting until next year?" Hermione asked, he had told her that he was going to do it when he was twenty/ twenty one because that way he should have enough money for when he did the two year training.

"I don't see the point in waiting, you don't mind do you?" He asked her, the smile slowly fading from his face.

"Course I don't, I think it's great." She smiled at him, "what does George think of you going to do training?"

"I haven't told him yet, you're the first person I've told but he'll be fine." He shrugged and gently moved her legs off him so he could stand up. "Drink, you want one?" He answered the question before she even asked and she shook her head before closing her eyes again. She must have fell asleep because when she woke up she was lying in her bed with Ron beside her, the clock read one O clock. Getting out of bed she changed out of her clothes into a pair of short pj bottoms and a vest top before getting herself a drink and climbing back into bed. It was mid- July and Hermione was boiling, she couldn't get comfy. Turning over the pillow she closed her eyes and it was about half an hour later before she felt herself drifting back off to sleep.

Morning came and Hermione woke just as Ron finished getting dressed.

"Morning babe, you sleep ok?" Ron asked her as he saw her open her eyes. She nodded before sitting up, running her fingers through her hair. The heat did nothing to help the volume of her hair, she hated it normally. "Well I'm off, I'll be a bit later tonight because I'm going to go to the ministry to put my name down for the Auror training and I'll probably stay to talk a bit with Harry."

"Well here, take these in case I'm asleep. Oh, and would you not tell anyone about me being pregnant, not yet anyway." She stood up and walked over to a little pot she had on the mirror stand that held a spare pair of house keys. She was giving him a key because only she could disaperate inside her home, a security measure she had added when she moved in. She walked over to him and dropped them in his hand. "Don't lose them, please." He laughed before putting them into his pocket.

"I wont tell anyone but have a bit of faith in me, I'm not completely useless." She would have thought he was being serious if he hadn't laughed before hand. Kissing him goodbye she watched him disaparate before getting ready herself and disaparating to the ministry where she was at work until six

After work she headed to a book store, she was going to go to the library but she didn't know how long she would need the book for. Searching the shelves she found the section on pregnancy and babies and was overwhelmed with the amount of books there. After staring at the books for about five minutes she just picked on up at random. Reading the blurb to see if it was what she needed she took it to the till to pay for. Walking into an alley way she disaparated home where she walked straight into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water before curling up on the settee and reading the pregnancy book.

Ron stood outside Hermione's flat searching his pocket for the key. He couldn't believe he had lost it, he had had it for less then twenty-four hours. Finally he felt something in his pocket and pulled out the key. Smiling to himself he opened the door and slipped inside before locking it. A simple spell would have got him inside but Hermione had put up spells to stop anyone gaining entry in that way. He tried to tiptoe along the hall and stuck his head around the bedroom door expecting to see Hermione, it was just gone twelve; he had stayed with Harry for a bit longer then he had originally planned too. The bed was empty. Closing the door he wandered into the living room and shook his head at the sight that lay before him. Hermione was asleep on the settee, she was sat up with her head dropped forward and her knees curled underneath her. Her hands were resting on an open book that was falling forward onto the floor. Smiling to himself, he moved the book from her lap and placed it on the settee next to her. This reminded him of more then one occasion where he had walked into the Gryffindor common room late at night and found Hermione asleep with a book, however then it had been a spell book or something for homework not a pregnancy book.

"Sshh, it's ok go back to sleep." He whispered as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. She stirred but didn't wake as he pulled back the covers and placed her into the bed. Ron got changed into a pair of shorts before climbing into the other side and falling straight asleep.

A/N: Hey, so thanks for reading and I hope you like it! Please leave a review and next chapter will be up in a week! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A week or so later Ron, who still had the key stumbled into Hermione's flat at eleven O clock at night and, after checking Hermione was in bed sat down on the sofa to read over the information he had been giving for Auror training. He had a lot to learn, and since he was still working for George at the shop he didn't have a lot of time. He had considered leaving the shop and focusing all his efforts on Auror training to make sure he would pass but that was before he realised he would need money. The money he had saved up wouldn't last long, especially since Hermione was pregnant. He hadn't told Hermione he was still working at the shop for several reasons; first he knew that she wouldn't be pleased that he was going to the shop at six in the morning then too Auror training at nine and then back to the shop at five until around about eleven at night. Second, she would be even less happier to hear that he was doing it because he needed the money to pay for what ever baby stuff they would need. He knew what her reply would be, he could almost hear her in his head.

"Ronald Weasley that is the stupidest reason I have ever heard, what do you need the money for. I have a job that pays just fine, you should just do the Auror training and tell George you can't help out at the shop." Smiling to himself, he decided it was definitely better she didn't know. He lay his head back against the settee and closed his eyes for just a second.

"Ron, Ron, wake up. Ron," Hermione shook his shoulder and he opened his eyes.

"Whatsthematter?" He mumbled as he stretched out before sitting up and looking around. He was still on the settee so he must have fallen asleep. Catching sight of the Auror training leaflets that had fell to the floor he panicked and looked around. "What time is it?"

"It's only half five, I just needed a drink and you didn't look very comfortable so I thought I would wake you. You've still got another couple of hours until Auror training, why don't you go to bed?" She smiled at him before walking into the kitchen. Ron yawned then stood up, he needed to get ready for the shop. Actually, he needed a shower and it would hopefully wake him up too. He wandered off into the bathroom and quickly took a shower, he didn't want to be late and he figured Hermione would probably want to know where he was going. With a towel wrapped around his waist he walked into the bedroom in search of clean clothes and Hermione was lying awake in the bed.

"Where you going at this time?" She asked him as he opened the wardrobe to where Hermione kept the few clothes he had here for when he stayed, which, if he was honest was every night. He didn't reply straight away, he didn't want to lie but he didn't want an argument.

"Work," he muttered as he sat down on the bed to put on a pair of shoes.

"You don't work, you do Auror training, don't you?" She asked, confused as too where he was going.

"Yes, I do Auror training" he stood up before leaning down to give her a kiss.

"But, you just said you were going to work" she told him, sitting up. He just nodded before turning on the spot and disaparating leaving a very confused and annoyed Hermione to wonder where he had gone.

Hermione tried to wait up for him coming in, he should have been in around five but five O clock came and went, as did six, seven and eight O clock. Frowning to herself she wondered if he was even coming back, he could have went home to the Burrow. That's what she thought he had been doing but now she wasn't sure. Picking up the baby book she started to read from where she had fallen asleep yesterday and waited for him. She had only just nodded off when she heard the front door open. Glancing at the clock she was surprised to see it was half past eleven. Ron walked into the living room and smiled as he saw Hermione was awake.

"Hey babe, I thought you would be asleep by now" Ron told her as he walked in and sat next to her on the couch.

"Where you been?" She asked, turning to face him as she placed her legs underneath her.

"Work," he muttered, not quite meeting her gaze. "I'm tired, you coming to bed?" He asked as he stood up, a too happy smile on his face.

"Ron!" She half shouted, "will you just explain what you are doing, please?" He sighed and sat back down on the sofa.

"It's just that I'm still working at the shop with George but I am still doing my Auror training." Hermione didn't speak, she didn't understand why he was still working at the shop. Ron seemed to know what she was thinking and he sighed before continuing to talk. "Well, it's just that we're going to need money and if I'm doing Auror training for two years unpaid, we can't afford that. George doesn't mind, I just go in a six, leave for Auror training and then go back to the shop until it closes. It's less money but it's better then nothing." Her reaction was almost identical to what he had predicted.

"Ron, that is just, we don't need the money that bad. I have a job that pays just fine, you should just do the Auror training otherwise you're going to be exhausted." He opened his mouth to argue but Hermione beat him too it. "Ron, listen to me. You are going to tell George you aren't working there and we will find a way to make ends meet," he shook his head.

"I am not letting you pay for everything, no way. I can work at the same time, it's not a big deal."

"Be realistic Ron, you're going to be exhausted and I don't care weather you pay for stuff or not so I don't know why you do."

"I just do ok, it's not that big a deal" Hermione frowned, there was some reason why and he wasn't telling her why.

"Why though, there must be some reason?" She pressed on, determined to get it out of him. He merely shrugged though and lay back against the settee. Yawning, Hermione decided to go to bed and see if he would tell her in the morning. "Night" she told him before walking out of the living room and into bed. When she woke up he wasn't there.

On Saturday night they were both lying in Hermione's bed, Ron had Sundays off and George had let him go home early.

"Hermione, are you awake?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah" she mumbled half asleep.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to tell everyone tomorrow, about the pregnancy I mean."

"Oh, emm well if you want to but I don't think sending an owl is the best thing to do" she whispered leaning up on her elbow to look him in the eyes.

"I thought we could tell everyone when we are at the Burrow since everyone is going there for tea anyway, it would be easier" he explained, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I...You mean like make a speech in front of like everyone?" her face paled at the thought of it and he smiled to reassure her.

"I'd speak if you wanted me to; I just thought it would be a good idea. We have to tell them at some point, preferably before they start to guess. We don't have to though, not tomorrow anyway, not if you don't want too" She shook her head and smiled.

"It's a great idea, honest. Do you think they'll mind though?" She whispered trying not to think about if they wouldn't.

"I don't know but I shouldn't imagine that they would mind. Don't worry about it anyway we're 19, there's not much they can do." She nodded as he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. She lay her head back down on his chest and it wasn't long before they were both asleep.

The next day they went to the Burrow and seeing as though they were the last to arrive everyone else was already seated. They were eating outside since the dining room/kitchen wasn't designed to hold that many. As they walked through to the garden and towards where everyone was seated Hermione caught snatches of random conversation. At the head of the table sat Arthur who judging by the glint in his eye, was having a conversation with Harry about a muggle contraption, who was sat directly on Arthur's right.

"So, you can talk to people, even when you are out, how on earth does that work?" Arthur's voice was filled with excitement and Hermione, catching Harry's eye had to stop herself from laughing. Next to Harry was Ginny who smiled and waved at Ron and Hermione when she caught there eye. The space next to Ginny was occupied by Bill, who was trying to entertain his two year old daughter,Victorie. Fleur was sitting next to him and talking to George who still looked worse then what Ron had said but Hermione though that could just be because he was at a family gathering.

"Ez always difficult, I member when my mamas' friend died, ma mere was so sad"

At the other end of the table sat Molly who got up to greet Ron and Hermione and she ushered them to sit on her right.

"Hermione, Ron how are you both? Ron you look underfed?" Hermione could have sworn she heard someone laugh at that last comment but when she turned around she couldn't tell. When they had assured Molly they were fine Hermione found herself in between Ron and Charlie. Charlie was next to a girl who he introduced as Rona, his current girlfriend. She was deep in conversation with Percy about his new job as a reporter for the Prophet.

"Yes, so I didn't want to go back to the ministry, not after everything that has happened but then I thought if I was a reporter I could do some good." Rona nodded, she seemed really interested in what he was saying. She had long black hair that was flowing down past her shoulders and bright green eyes. Molly stood up and went into the kitchen where she brought what looked like enough food to feed 13,000 people not just the 13 people that were actually there. The table was soon filled with the noise of people eating and nobody spoke for a little while. Once everyone had eaten there fill, or in Ron's case more then his fill a general low hub filled the table as conversations broke out. Hermione joined in with Percy and Rona as they discussed what was happening at ministry and Harry, Ginny, Ron, Bill, Arthur and Charlie were all talking about the latest quidditch match between Ireland and Wales.

"Kingsley is really making the Ministry a better place-

-Nobody was surprised that Ireland won, have you seen there chasers, Wales had no chance."

"I think everyone should head inside, it's getting cold out here." Molly shouted over the noise. Ron tapped her on the shoulder and asked if she would stay outside with Dad for a minute.

"Arthur, would you come down here please" He nodded and made his way down to where Ron and Hermione were sat opposite Molly.

"Hey kids, is everything ok?" He smiled as he took a seat next to Molly.

"Hey dad, yeah everything's fine. There's something me and Hermione need to tell you though." Ron started as both his parents turned to look at Hermione who managed a small smile before dropping her gaze back to the table. "Well the thing is me and Hermione…" He stopped and looked across at Hermione. "Well emm, what I'm trying to say is that well Hermione is pregnant." The silence that followed was deafening. Ron felt for Hermione's hand under the table before entwining there fingers and squeezing her hand.

"How do you feel about that, both of you?" Arthur spoke, breaking the silence.

"Ok I guess," Ron answered "it's not exactly perfect timing but since when is anything ever perfect timing."

"Hermione, what about you?" Arthur asked her as she looked up.

"Well, emm the same I suppose" she said her voice barely higher then a whisper. Arthur just nodded.

"Well as long as you're both happy, that's the main thing" Arthur shrugged a smile on his face.

"Mum, what about you, what do you think?"

"It's your choice son, I can't tell you what to do but you're both so young and you haven't been going out that long. Are you sure you know what you're getting into?"

"We're both 19 mum, and yeah I know it's not exactly ideal but what can we do? It's not a bad thing." Ron spoke up, defending himself and Hermione. Hermione's head was stooped and she was quite close to tears, upon seeing this Arthur asked Molly to come inside with him. She nodded and both her and Arthur stood up and started to walk inside.

"Don't spend too long out here, it's getting cold" Arthur told Ron and Hermione as he shut the back door. Ron nodded and squeezing Hermione's hand again motioned for her to come down the garden with him. When they reached the bottom the tears started to cascade down Hermione's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, worry evident on his face "You're not hurt are you?" She just shook her head.

"I'm s-sorry" she managed to stutter out, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"What? Why?" he asked confused as he placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away a tear. She took a step backwards and turned to look up at the stars.

"For everything; the baby, and if your parents are upset imagine what everyone else will be like?" The tears had stopped and he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed and lent back, her head resting just under his shoulder.

"You, Hermione Jean Granger, have nothing and I mean absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I don't care what they think, its got nothing to do with them; we're both adults." She turned around to face him, managing a small smile.

"I know you're right it's just..." she trailed off.

"Come inside, you're freezing and just ignore them if they say anything." She nodded and followed him inside. When they reached the Burrow there was only Ginny, Harry, Molly and Arthur.

"Hey," said Ron squeezing Hermione's hand. Ginny waved them over and they sat on the sofa opposite Molly and Arthur.

"Where did everyone go?" asked Ron.

"Bill and Fleur had to take Victorie home and Charlie went back to his place with Rona, George and Percy went upstairs." answered Ginny smiling at Hermione who tried to return it but didn't think it had worked very well.

"Oh right." Nobody spoke for several tense minutes. "Well I guess there's no harm in telling you, Hermione's pregnant." Ron spoke looking at Hermione who just nodded not daring to look at anyone.

"Really? That's great news!" Remarked Ginny, a grin on her face as she got up to hug Hermione.

"Congratulation's mate," Harry told Ron though neither of them moved.

"Thanks, but we should probably be going, Hermione?" She looked up towards him and nodded. She made her way towards him and he took her arm. They were about to apperate back to Hermione's flat when Molly suddenly spoke up.

"Wait, please." They both stopped and stood still. "I'm sorry for what I said, it wasn't my place to say that and I'm sorry. Hermione, I never meant to upset you I'm really sorry." she apologized.

"That's okay," Hermione replied, she was upset but it wasn't because of Molly. Molly didn't reply, instead she just pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Ok mum but we really have to go." smiled Ron. After saying goodbye to everyone, and arranging for Harry and Ginny to come round Hermione's the next day for dinner and a catch up, they finally disaparated to Hermione's. Neither of them spoke as they got ready for bed and Hermione went off to get some water before coming back into the bedroom and placing the glass on the bedside cabinet, alongside her wand.

"Well, that was... unexpected." said Ron as he climbed into bed and pulled Hermione closer.

"Yea and we've got it all again tomorrow at my folks..." she mumbled before falling asleep mid-sentence. Ron just smiled before kissing the top of her head. It wasn't long before they were both asleep.

A/N: Hey, so I know this is long but I didn't to split it up but I hoped you liked it anyway! :)


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ron was woken up by the sound of a door slamming somewhere in the flat. Yawning, he reached over and found Hermione's side of the bed empty.

"Hermione?" He muttered still half asleep. No answer. "Hermione?" He shouted, his voice getting louder as he almost fell out of bed. Grabbing his wand from the chest of drawers next to the bed he half walked-half stumbled towards the bedroom door and with his free hand pulled it open. Running his fingers through his hair he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. He made his way to the door and stood outside it, one hand on his wand the other on the silver door handle. "Hermione, you in there?"

"Urgh, yea I'm here." Ron let out a sigh of relief and opened the door to find Hermione sat on the side of the bath, her head in her hands.

"You okay?" He asked, making his way over to her and taking a seat next to her.

"Mmmh, I'm fine now," she replied resting her head on his shoulder. "Morning sickness" she told him before he asked.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't realise that me getting rid of last night's dinner could be postponed so I could notify you first!" She rolled her eyes and sat up, running her fingers through her hair.

"You know what I mean. I was worried when I heard the door slamming and you weren't there. What if something had happened."

"I'm perfectly safe here. Voldemort is gone; you were there when it happened." She reminded him, dismissing his fears. She wasn't scared any more and she didn't want to be. She wanted to be happy and she couldn't do that looking over her shoulder all the time.

"He might be gone, doesn't mean all his followers are, and you'll be one of the first people they go after when they re-group." He seemed to sense that she didn't want to hear this, "just be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be okay, I can look after myself." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before she stood up and made her way to the door. "Don't forget we've got to be at my parents at 12 and Harry and Ginny are coming for tea at 4." He nodded and she walked out, followed a minute later by Ron.

At 11:50 am two figures appeared in an alley way next too Hunters lane.

"What number did you say again?" Asked Ron as they emerged from the alley hand in hand, Ron checking to make sure they hadn't been followed.

"45, it's just down here." Hermione answered as she led him down the street and stopped in front of a semi-detached house with a well looked after garden. That was her mother, she had always loved looking after the garden and when Hermione had been little she used to sit next to her mother reading a book to her as she worked on the garden. Smiling to herself, she led the way down the path and knocked twice on the door. The door was flung open and a short women with greying hair rushed up to Hermione and almost knocked her to the floor. "Hey mum," Hermione laughed but returned the hug just as enthusiastically.

"Oh darling, I've been so worried. You haven't been answering my calls and I didn't know where you lived or..." her mum rambled on before spotting sight of Ron and her eyes widened and her smile, if possible grew just that little bit bigger. "Oh hello there dear, I'm Jennifer, well why don't you come on in, I'm sure your dad will be home shortly." They made their way inside and as they walked through the beige coloured hallway Ron looked at each picture hung on the wall, they seemed to be from Hermione's childhood. Hermione and Ron took a seat on the leather couch while Hermione's mum brought out a tray with tea and biscuits on. Just as she sat down they heard the front door open and then shut.

"It's just me, you'll never guess what happened..." he called through, but trailed off as he opened the living room door and noticed the two visitors in the room. "Hermione sweetie, it's great to see you again." He pulled his daughter into a hug. "Hello there Mr...?"

"Weasley sir, Ron Weasley." He stood up and the two men shook hands.

"Call me Keith, now as much as I would love to presume this is merely a social vist something tells me it isn't. So, why don't you tell us sweetie?" He took a seat next to his wife, facing Ron and Hermione.

"Ok," she took a breath, "well I'm sort of, Ron is kind of more than just my friend, he's my boyfriend," Hermione told them, she was going to tell them but then she chickened out, her gaze wandered around the room and she started to panic.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Ron," smiled Jennifer and Hermione felt herself relax a little. This was home, her parents weren't awful people and they weren't the kind of parents to make rash decisions; she needed to calm down.

"It's nice to meet you too," she couldn't believe how calm he sounded. Maybe he would do it? She quickly dismissed that idea, he had told his parents and now she was going to tell hers.

"Well, I'm really here because I, I mean we, have got some emm good news to tell you." All eyes were focused on her and she took a drink, the cup clattering in her hands as she did so. "I'm pregnant."

"What! Did I just hear right because it sounded like my daughter said she was pregnant but that can't be, she isn't even married," his gaze was focused on Ron and she knew he was speaking to him but she was the one who opened her mouth.

"Dad, please calm d-"

"No Hermione, I thought you were smarter than this, I suppose he is the one who did this to you!" Her dad stood up and pointed a finger at Ron whose face was void of any expression, "I want you out of my house, now!"

"Sir, not to be disrespectful or anything but I love your daughter more than anything and I would do anything for her and our child." Ron told him, his voice steady as he met his gaze.

"Keith, please sit down and let's talk like the grown-ups we all are," Jennifer told him, trying to pull him back down and inject a bit of calm into the room.

"Well? Go on then, explain yourselves," he had sat down now but he was still glowering at Ron.

"I, We are going to have a baby dad and I really don't want you to get upset but both me and Ron are adults and are keeping this baby." There was a touch more confidence and certainty in her voice and it was this, more then anything that made Keith calm down ever so slightly.

"If I find out that you have left her or start to treat her badly then you will have me to answer to. Do I make myself clear young man?"

"Yes sir," muttered Ron, the tips of his ears matching the colour of his hair. "Erm, Hermione I think we should go now if Harry and Ginny are coming over," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear. Sighing, she nodded her head before standing up and bidding her parents goodbye.

"When will we see you again?" Hermione's mum asked as her as she squeezed her so tight Hermione thought she wouldn't let go.

"I don't know mum, it's still not safe but I'll try, I promise." Hermione replied as she pulled away, shocked to see tears in her mum's eyes.

"Mum?" She whispered, feeling her own eyes start to fill up.

"It's okay darling, we'll be fine" reassured her dad as he wrapped an arm round his wife's shoulder. "Just keep safe, yeah?"

"Always do dad," her voice betrayed her though and it came out more as a whisper then anything. Ron waved at her parents before taking her hand and they started walking towards the alley. When they reached the alley they disaparated home to get everything ready for Harry and Ginny.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving home Hermione felt slighty dizzy and queasy so she made her towards the bathroom. When she had finished emptying her stomach contents she washed her hands and walked into the living room where Ron was waiting for her.

"You ok?" he asked as she sank onto the sofa next to him. She just nodded. Nobody spoke, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Why anybody happy isn't for us I don't know, you'd think were still teenagers the way everyone is reacting!" Exclaimed Hermione, shattering the silence that had surrounded them.

"That's because they still think we are. There our parents, it's their job," Ron shrugged his shoulders, his head and eyes kept dropping.

"But were not, and to be quite honest I don't like being treated like a kid who's...who's forgotten her homework or something." Angry tears rolled down her cheek and into her lap. "I just don't see why they can't be happy, I don't want them to get angry at us and leave us, there still our parents." She ranted, her anger and frustration getting the better of her.

"Hey. Sshh, it'll be ok, I promise. They'll come round; they aren't just going to abandon you." He reached out and pulled her into a hug,

"But what if they do and then I can't cope and then the baby hates me and...and..?" She trailed off, burying her head in his chest.

"Hermione, you need to relax, that isn't going to happen. Your parents don't really have a problem with you being pregnant, sure I'm not your dad's favorite person right now but he'll come around when he realises I'm not going anywere." He stroked back her hair as she sat up and wiped away the few remaining tears.

"I'm just being silly aren't I?" She shook her head before standing up. "Well tea isn't going to cook its self," she made her way into the kitchen, giving Ron a reassuring smile on the way.

A few hours later Ron was still sat on the couch and Hermione was in the kitchen when they heard a faint pop that sounded like it came from outside. Sure enough the doorbell rang not a minute later.

"I'll get it," Ron called over his shoulder as he rose from the couch and Hermione walked into the living room.

"Hey you guys, come on in." He told them as he opened the door and his sister and best mate were standing there.

"Hey Ron," Ginny hugged her brother before walking down the hall in search of Hermione.

"Hey mate, hows you?" Harry greeted him as he closed the door behind him and they started to follow Ginny down the hall.

"I'm good you know, and you?"

"I'm fine, bit scared for the Auror training test next week but it should be alright," Ron only nodded as they opened the living room door and he gestured to Harry to go in first. Walking into the living room he smiled as he saw Ginny and Hermione exchange hugs and for the first time since seeing her mum, Ron thought that her smile was genuine.

"What does everyone want to drink?" asked Hermione, "there's butterbeer or firewhisky if you want some."

"I'll have a firewhisky please." replied Harry, taking off his cloak and giving it to Ron. He was dressed in muggle jeans and a plain red t-shirt.

"I'll have the same. Can't let him get drunk on his own now can we," laughed Ron as he placed Harry and Ginny's cloaks on the back of the sofa.

"I'll just have a butterbeer thanks," replied Ginny. "Do you need a hand?"

"If you don't mind?" She answered gratefully and the two girls headed off into the kitchen. It was small but it was painted a dim yellow colour and it felt cosy to Hermione who had pitures of friends and family stuck all around.

"So how you feeling, really feeling I mean?" She added as Hermione just went to shrug her shoulders.

"Better then I was, what about you?" She muttered, ducking her head as Ginny raised an eyebrow. Thankfully she didn't ask Hermione anymore questions.

"I'm fine, excited about becoming Aunt!" Hermione smiled as she went into the fridge and pulled out two bottles of firewhisky and two bottles of butterbeer. Ginny picked up both the firewhisky and a butterbeer before making her way back into the living room, Hermione close behind her.

"Thanks," Harry muttered taking his bottle from Ginny, Ron mirroring his move. They each took a seat, Harry and Ginny on the sofa while Ron sat on the armchair. Hermione had excused herself to go back into the kitchen to check on tea.

"So what new with you..." Ron started to speak but what was interrupted by a loud high-pitched shrieking noise.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, slightly confused.

"It's the caterwauling charm I set," replied Hermione walking into the living room, a look of fear in her eyes as she quietly picking up her wand from the side table. "Someone is trying to get in…"


	6. Chapter 6

Ron, Harry and Ginny quickly picked up their wands from the various places they had put them and looked at Hermione.

"How are they trying to get in?" Ron asked, his eyes scannimg the room looking for any sign of intruders.

"I don't know, either the back door or the front door, there the only two ways in," she replied, running a hand through her hair.

"Well let's split up and cover the back and front door." Harry suggested, but before anyone could so much as nod, four death eater burst in through the door that led into the kitchen.

"Get them!" Shouted one of the hooded figures from underneath his mask, his voice sounded familiar to Hermione but she couldn't quite put her figure on it.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry where stood in a circle in the middle of the room as the four death eaters started firing spells at them.

"Crucio!" Yelled one of the hooded figures, his aim towards Ginny but she deflected it and started to send her own attacking spells towards him.

A crucio spell missed Hermione by inches and Ron retaliated by shouting "Avis" to the un-suspecting death eater who was suddenly being attacked by a flock of yellow canary. Hermione barely had time to marvel at the irony of Ron using that spell before the fight consumed her thoughts again.

They were dodging spells left right and centre and they barely had time to get out their own attacking spells before they were forced to block the death eater's spells. A spell hit Ginny square in the chest. She fell to the floor. Harry tried to check on her but he was now fighting two death eaters at once so he moved in front of her and prayed that she wasn't dead.

"Expeliarmius!" Shouted an angry Harry and he looked like he was ready to kill someone, especially when the figures he was fighting scorned at him for his use of spell.

"Avada kadava!" Was the retaliation from one of the figures which he only just managed to block. After 10 minutes Harry, Ron, Hermione were looking a bit worse for wear but the hooded figures looked ready to fight to the death; there was no doubt about it, the hooded figures were winning.

"Now" Came the voice of one of the death eaters and he room was suddenly plunged into darkness. Almost instinctively Ron reached for Hermione the same time that Harry knelt down to get Ginny. Suddenly a hand caught Hermione's leg. She tried to kick it off but the grasp was too tight and she was tired from all the fighting.

"Ron, help?!" she shouted tightening her grasp on him so she wouldn't fall into the hands of the hooded figure. Suddenly a blast of white light hit Hermione in the chest and she started to scream and thrash about. Ron couldn't keep a hold of her and the minute his hand slipped off her, the figure disapareted out of the apartment with Hermione. The other figures, seeing him disappear, stopped pointing their wands at Harry and disapareted to. The moment they were gone Harry stood up and turned around to check on Ginny. She had sprained her ankle so Harry helped her up and placed her on the sofa before turning to Ron.

"Ron mate, you ok?" Asked Harry quietly as he saw Ron staring at the floor, it didn't look like he was aware of the fact that Harry and Ginny were in the same room as him. "Come on mate you need to move or do something. Look why don't you call the ministry?" Harry suggested when Ron didn't respond.

"Why? I mean it's not like we know where she is or even who took her." He muttered "It's my fault…" Harry quickly interrupted him.

"It's not your fault Ron, it's the people who took her, they're the ones to blame, and we will get her back, I promise you that." Ron just looked at him.

"You mean that, we'll get her back?" He asked a trace of hope on his voice. Harry nodded. "Good. Are you two ok?"

"I'm fine but Ginny's hurt her ankle." Ron walked over to his sister and sat next to her. "Since, you're crippled would you contact the ministry then get your-self over to St. Mungos; get your ankle checked out." She nodded and placed a hand on his knee.

"We'll get her back, she's strong, you'll see." She tried to comfort him before looking around for her wand, Harry, seeing what she was looking for, picked it up off the floor and handed it to her.

"Thanks. Expecto patronum" A magnificent horse appeared from the tip of Ginny's wand "Hermione Granger has been kidnapped by suspected death eaters. Come to 57 Saltwell Avenue," she waved her wand and the horse galloped off through the door.

"Harry, take Ginny to St. Mungos please, I'll keep you updated." Ron commanded as he stood up and looked around the flat. Harry nodded and made to stand up but Ginny cleared her throat.

"I'm not going anywhere, my ankle isn't that bad, it's always been weak since the ministry and it certainly isn't more important than Hermione. I'll stay thank you very much," she crossed her arms and lay back on the sofa. Ron shook his head but didn't press the point. Nobody spoke until they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll go," shouted Ron, glad for something to do. He re-appeared a couple of minutes later with a couple of Harry's work colleagues; Danny and Shane.

"You obviously know Harry" they nodded to each other "and this is my sister, Ginny."

"Hello" she smiled warmly at them.

"Hello Miss Weasley" They both replied. Danny was tall and lanky with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes that gave the impression he could read your mind; but he looked like a friendly bloke nonetheless. Shane was also tall but he was more muscular with short brown hair and pale grey eyes. Ginny thought he looked evil but then she remembered that he was an Auror who Harry had probably hired; still she couldn't deny he looked a little bit dodgy.

"Call me Ginny and would anyone like a drink?" Ginny offered

"A butterbeer if you wouldn't mind please" answered Danny. She stood up, forgetting about her ankle and she almost cried out in agony when she stood on it. Harry saw the pain flash across her face but when he went to help she shook her head. She hobbled to the kitchen and brought back a tray of butterbeer's for everyone. Harry shook his head and took the tray off her when she re-entered the living room, sighing she flopped back onto the couch where Harry joined her and passed her a butterbeer.

"Thanks, now why don't you tell us what happened, I believe it's Miss Granger who has been kidnapped" asked Danny as Shane pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment. Ron just nodded, not knowing where to start. "That's a shame, we met her once, didn't we Shane, she seemed like a nice girl." Shane just grunted.

"Well we, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and myself were just in the living room when the the caterwauling charm went off… and then when she had been hit with a spell, I think it might have been the cruc- the cruciatus curse, I couldn't keep hold of her and the death eater grabbed her and disapareted." Finished Ron as he blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall as he told the Aurors exactly what had happened.

"Ok, well we will see what leads we can find and we'll let you know if we hear anything. Again, I am sorry for what has happened but we will try out hardest to find her." Ron nodded and went to show them out. Harry put his arm round Ginny who had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Sshh, there some of the best auror's in the office, they'll find her" he tried to comfort her. Ginny could only nod, too scared to voice what she was thinking. Ron walked back in the room his shoulders slumped forward. He just looked at Harry and Ginny and seeing his sister's tears falling, broke him and it wasn't long before the tears broke free and started to fall down his face.


	7. Chapter 7

_The dark, dingy room was small and cramped and when Hermione had first been roughly shoved in here she had thought it was a cupboard, but it turned out to be a small room. The only objects in the room were a mattress which Hermione was currently sat on, trying to block out the musty smell that surrounded her and a chipped, metal bowl that had currently held cold soup. That was all Hermione had been fed since she had arrived, cold soup twice a day. Hermione was curled up in the corner of the room, her arms wrapped around her knees and her face down. She wasn't going to show whoever had put her here how upset she actually was. She wasn't crying, she had cried herself dry and now all she really wanted to do was sleep. Well actually she wanted to wake up and disocver this was all a dream but since she couldn't have that and she couldn't leave she decided to try and sleep. She didn't know how long she had been awake for as she didn't know how long she had been in here for; it could have been hours or it could have been days for all she knew. After about 5 minutes of trying to fall asleep Hermione just gave up and stared at her dirt covered fingernails, the idea of falling asleep in a situation like this with no idea who would walk through the iron door next was almost laughable. Time continued to pass but Hermione had no memory of it, she was lost in her mind trying to forget where she was. A nauseating feeling brought her back to reality and closing her eyes she tried hard not to be sick. It was easier to not be sick when she suddenly became distracted by the door opening. Glancing upwards she only saw the silhouette of a person as the light from the place outside of the door met with the darkness of Hermione's prison._

"_Up, now!" Scrambling to her feet Hermione tried to remember if she had heard the voice before, she didn't think she had but she also didn't think anybodys voice was that deep. If that was so then her kidnapper was smart and that made escape that little bit harder. Moving slowly towards the door she didn't struggle as her hands were bound together behind her back and her eyes were covered with a rough, scratchy material. Feeling a hand on her back she tensed but the hand only pushed her forward and she realised that she was being taken somewere. She realised this should have been obvious from the word up but her brain wasn't working, it wasn't connecting all the pieces and it made her feel weak. She really needed some sleep. Her feet tripped over one another as she was constently pushed forward and made to take a series of turns. Left, right, right, right, left; she tried to remember but she was too tired and it was taking all her energy not to fall. Hearing a slam behind her she jumped slightly before the blindfold vanished, though her arms remained heavily bound together. _

"_Sit!" The man barked at her and she could see him better now, but for how heavily clothed he was it didn't really help. His eyes were covered by a plain black cap that was pulled so far down his head that she couldn't see his eyes but she could see tufts of faded brown hair poking out from underneath the cap. His robes were pulled up to his chin and she could see a pair of black heavy looking work boots peering out from the bottom of his robes. By the boots and cap she was going to guess he had muggle relatives, but she couldn't be sure. Slipping into the hardback wooden chair she glanced quickly around the room and to her it didn't look much different to her room except this had a chair instead of a mattress and it was lighter. The man was facing her so Hermione guessed he was watching her, though she couldn't be sure because of that stupid cap. The door opened and another man walked in, Hermione stared at him and inwardly groaned to herself, the second man was smaller then the first man but he was covered up exactly the same, just without the boots. _

"_Hmm, a pretty little thing like you must be worth quite a bit," she shivered and managed to bite her tounge to keep herself from angering him. "Yes, you would get me quite a bit of money, but I don't want money. I'm going to use you to get me fame. Now how long do you think it will take before I can look like a hero and take you back home, a week?" He continued to talk to himself but Hermione had stopped listing, she couldn't believe it. She was only here because some guy wanted to play the hero, but at least this meant she could go home. "...tragic, so I suppose it should look like an accident because they'll check my wand so maybe a mis-guided shot in a battle." Her body froze and a chill seeped through her bones, was he really talking about her death? "Now, on to the matters at hand, you are going to do something for me. Hold real still while I do this mind, we don't want any accidents." She held her breath as he walked forward, his voice had lost the deepnesses and she now thought it sounded like his own. There was something about his voice, she didn't recognise it but it felt calming all the same; like how a relative who she hadn't seen in a long while might sound at a funeral. "Hold her still!" The first man barked at the other one and they both walked towards her but the second man placed both his hands on her shoulders and held her down. He first man drew his wand out and aimed it at her neck, she could just see it out of the corner of her eye and a bead of sweat rolled down her forhead. Was this the end? Was she going to see her life flash before her eyes?_

"_Perfect," he muttered and removing a piece of parchment from the inside of his robes he rubbed it on to her neck. It was only there for a second and when he removed it she saw a splash of red ruining the parchment. It took her a second longer to realise that it was her blood on the parchment and by that time he had already vacated the room. There was only the second man left and he didn't look to happy. Nobody spoke and the only sound was that of Hermione's breathing. The door opened with a bang. "Take her back, since you were supposed to bring her here," the second man nodded before walking over to Hermione and pulling her up. They had started to make there way to the door when the first man drew his wand, again. This time it was pointed straight at Hermione's face and she bit her lip. How many times was she going to see a wand pointed at her. To her surprise the only change was that she was now blindfolded again, which she supposed she should have guessed was going to happen. After being pushed back to her prision, the blindfold and the rope that had been binding her hands together were both removed. She rubbed her wrist and watched as the door closed behind her, looking her back into the prision. As she sat back down on the mattress she forced herself to close her eyes and try to sleep. Her head lent back against the wall she wrapped her arms around her knees and after a while she did eventually drift off to sleep. _

Hey, so I hope you guys are enjoying this! :)


	8. Chapter 8

The light was fading around him but Ron didn't feel like moving , he just sat on the couch staring at the wooden floor of her flat as the darkness swallowed him up. He would have quite happily sat here all day everyday if it wasn't for his family. It had been a week since Hermione had been taken and the guilt and grief were consuming his every thought. It stopped him functioning properly, every moment, sound was punctured by a memory of her and it was slowly killing him. At first he had tried to help but Harry had told him to leave it up to the Aurors, they would find her safe and well.

"Ron? Ron, are you in here?" He shielded his eyes as the light flickered on and the sofa sagged to let him know someone had joined him. Glancing to his right he sighed but didn't say anything, if he was honest with himself he shouldn't have been surprised. Ginny had been turning up every few hours to make sure he was ok and he was grateful but he didn't need or want a babysitter. A strange taping sound infiltrated his brain and for a moment he thought she had come back, but it was only an owl wanting to be let in. Ginny stood up and made her way to the window before opening it but the owl didn't fly in like she thought it would. The owl, a little brown barn owl, stayed outside the window but stuck it's foot inside with a letter attached. Ginny removed the letter and the owl quickly flew away so Ginny shut the window before looking who the letter was addressed to.

"Ron, It's for you," she told him, handing over the parchment which he took but did not open. It lay in his hands for about 5 minutes before he opened it and when he did he almost dropped the piece of parchment in shock. The inside was covered in a faded red substance that made goosebumps appear on Ron's arms and the hairs on the back of his neck tingle. He tore his eyes away from the substance and read the message that was on the bottom.

_Do you have the courage to win her back but lose everything else? Deposit 200,000 gallons into vault 245 at Gringotts and you can have the girl, alive. Do nothing and you can have the girl, dead._

_You have 8 hours- Go!_

Ron scrambled to his feet before he even realised what he was doing and then looked back at the parchment, he didn't have two hundred thousand gallons. Where could he get it from?

"What does it say?" Ginny asked and Ron jumped before remembering Ginny was there. Without a word he handed over the parchment before starting to pace the length of the living room. Where would he get two hundred thousand gallons? A loan? Sell everything he owned? He almost laughed at his last thought, he barely owned anything. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his sister look towards him, maybe she would have an idea?

"Can you help? I don't know were to get two hundred thousand gallons..." He stopped as his sister started to shake her head. "Please Ginny, just think," He pleaded, almost begged her to think.

"You have to be kidding me. Look, we'll get her back but do you really think if you give them two hundred thousand gallons they are just going to hand Hermione back over? Please Ron, just think about it, tell Harry." She lowered her head, almost ashamed at what she had just said, but she knew it was for the best. She just needed her brother to see that too. Several tense minutes passed by before Ron spoke.

"Ok, I'll go see Harry but I'm not promising anything. If I find a way too get the money then I will," Ginny made to interrupt him so he continued on, his voice becoming louder. "I'm going to try anything to get her back Gin, I'm not going to be responsible for her not coming home, I can't." She only nodded and held out her hand for him to take and after only a moment's hesitation he placed his hand in hers and allowed himself to be taken out of her flat and into Harry's.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey! So I'm updating now because I wont have internet access over the weekend so I thought I'd be nice and give you s chapter earlier rather then later! Hope you enjoy!

"_Boss, what makes you so sure he will pay?" The man's voice crept out of the darkness, no louder then a whisper. The two men were sat in darkness, a candle had once flickered but it had burned out and the fire had burned itself to ashes long ago._

"_Do you, doubt me? Do you not have faith in me?" The second voice was no louder then the first but this one had a ring of authority to it, a hint of leadership. _

"_Of course I do sir, complete faith sir," the voice muttered and the second man nodded, happy with this reply. Of course it wouldn't do to have his follower lose faith would it, maybe he should prove how he knew. _

"_Listen closely, I know the fool will pay because unlike you I know that the prisoner has a secret weapon and I plan on using if he doesn't pay up. Do you know what this weapon is?" His voice became more quieter as he spoke and the first man moved ever closer so he could hear what he was saying._

"_No sir, I don't. What is it?" He asked, his breath catching on the question. His leader laughed and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up so that they were face to face. _

"_What is it?You expect me to tell you do you? Well I'm not going to, this is why I'm the leader, not the other way round and you'd do well to remember that the next time you think it's appropriate to question my method. Do I make myself clear?" The first man nodded, his breathing becoming more laboured as his leader spoke into his face. His leader laughed a high cruel laugh before sending him flying to the floor, his head banging off the concrete floor. "Now go check on the girl, make sure you haven't let her go." Slowly he got to his feet and made his way to the door, adjusting his cloak as he went. Once the door was firmly closed behind him he pulled out his wand and proceeded to light the candles that were hanging on the wall. The candles flooded the stone hallway with light and he started to walk to the prisoners room, his footsteps echoing from the high ceiling. Standing outside of the prisoners room he listened for any noises but it was all quiet, maybe a little too quiet. Pushing the door open slowly he held his wand out in front of him and searched for the prisoner but he couldn't see her. Slamming the door open he made to leave when he heard a small groan from where he had just shoved the door. Moving round he saw the girl stood, bent over clutching her stomach, thank god she hadn't escaped. _

"_Trying to hide were we? Thought you could out smart me? Well you were wrong, weren't you?" The girl didn't answer but instead she fell too her knees, her hands still wrapped around her stomach. Grabbing the back of her hair he pulled her to her feet and chucked her across the room, she had almost lost him his job if not his life. _

"_Please, just leave me here!" She half shouted, half cried at him as she pulled her self up and sat in the corner, her brown eyes locked onto his grey one's almost pleading with him to understand, to sympathise. He hesitated. No matter what he had done he had never killed anyone before, and certainly not someone who couldn't even fight back. He watched her as she sat curled up on the mattress, her brown hair sticking to her face, both wet with tears. She shivered ever so slightly and before he realised what he was doing he handed over his cloak to her. Surprised, but grateful she accepted it with a small nod and wrapped it around herself. Backing out of the room he locked the door and walked out on to the grounds, he couldn't believe what he had done. If his leader found out that he had been helping the girl then he was done for, he wouldn't even get a chance to explain. As the wind picked up he made his way back inside and to his leader, with any luck he wouldn't realise his cloak was missing. _

"_The girl is still there Sir," he announced, shutting the heavy metal door behind him._

"_Good, good. Now, I must go for I have things that need attending but I want you to stay here, keep an eye on the girl and make sure she doesn't escape, understood?" _

"_Yes boss," he nodded before continuing. "When should I expect you back?" _

"_Oh, I wont be gone for ages, I'll be back in about 8 hours to decide what to do with the girl and she better still be here." With one last look of contempt at his underhand he strode out of the room, an air of confidence following him. The underhand waited a while before making his move, he wanted to be sure his boss was definitely gone. Slipping out of the door he made his way to he small, but stocked kitchen and warmed up some soup and bread before walking towards the prisoners room. Knocking before he entered, he placed the soup on the mattress next to the girl who just stared at him, confusion in her eyes before picking up the soup and eating it, all the while never taking her eyes off him. _

"_Why?" She asked when she had placed the bowl back on the floor, every last morsel had been devoured. He only shrugged, he didn't know himself and even if he did he wouldn't, no he couldn't tell her. What if she told him? Almost as if she could read his mind she pulled off the cloak and handed it back to him. "Wouldn't want you to get into trouble," She whispered and he noticed her voice sounded drained off energy, void of any emotion. He took it off her and picked up the bowl before heading towards the door. "Wait," she called and he stooped and turned around, nodding for her to continue. "Am I going to die?" He ducked his head as the words left her mouth, she barley sounded upset more like someone who knew what was to come and had accepted it with good grace. He didn't believe that though, especially if she had a secret he didn't know about._

"_Depends," he muttered but he couldn't just leave it at that. "Sorry," he added and once more turned towards the door. _

"_I'm not you know, I'm not going to die here," he heard her mutter and he managed a smile before shutting the door and walking towards the kitchen. He hoped she was right. _


	10. Chapter 10

"Harry, are you in here?" Ginny called out as she and Ron entered the living room, Ron still clutching the note in his hands.

"Hey there, you okay?" He replied as he walked in through the door that led to the kitchen. Extracting the note from Ron's hand, which proved more difficult then she had first thought seeing as Ron was reluctant to let go. She eventually managed to free it from his grasp and she handed it over to Harry who took it and started to read .It didn't take him long. His face went through several emotions, horror, surprise and then finally determination which was what Ginny could read on his face as he turned to where her and Ron were now sat on the couch. "I'll take it to the office, see what they say," he told them and Ginny nodded.

"What about the money?" Ron spoke up and his eyes met Harry who looked at the floor instead.

"We can't pay it, not unless the Aurors give permission," he muttered but even as he did he knew Ron wasn't going to listen. He didn't blame him. If there positions had been reversed and it had been Ginny who had been took, well he didn't think anybody would stop him paying that money if it meant he might see her alive again.

"No, I want to pay it!" Ron demanded getting to his feet and Ginny quickly stood up next to him.

"Ron," she whispered placing a hand on his arm but he angrily shook it off.

"Look, mate I know you want to pay ok, and if I'm honest I would rather pay as well. Just let me take the note to the Aurors and we'll see what they have to say. Ok?" Harry tried to reason with him and a sigh of relief escaped his lips as Ron nodded and sank back down onto the sofa. Clutching the note in one hand he checked he had his wand before spinning on the spot and disaparating out of there.

"What now?"

"Now we wait."

A few hours later a crack broke the silence that had long since filled the small living room and Ginny awoke with a start.

"What, who's there?" She called out through the darkness and light appeared, illuminating Harry's face.

"Just me, thought you would be in bed?" He told her, walking over and sitting on the couch next to her and Ron.

"What are the Aurors doing?" Ron spoke up running his hand through his hair.

"Looking into it, there coming up with a plan now actually. They emm, well they did some tests and the red stain was blood. H-hermione's blood- she could still be alive though, it wasn't enough to kill her." He quickly continued trying to stop Ron from completely panicking. It didn't work though.

"I, I need to get her back, there hurting her," he exclaimed and stood up and Harry, who thought he was going to disaparate and most likely do something stupid, pulled him back down.

"I know Ron, but you running off and getting killed isn't going to help anyone," Harry tried to reason but it didn't appear to be doing any good.

"She's hurt. They are hurting her, what part of that don't you understand," he shouted furiously while pushing Harry off him where he promptly landed on the floor, just narrowly missing the wooden table that was in the middle of the room.

"Petrificus totalus!" Ginny shouted, pointing her wand at Ron who immediately froze and toppled backwards onto the sofa. Letting out a sigh she helped Harry up from the floor who turned on Ron.

"Listen, I know exactly how you feel. You're not the only one who cares about her but you can't just go rushing about doing stupid idiotic things ok? Stay here and when I have news I'll come back, try and sleep." Shaking his head he turned towards Ginny and gestured for her to follow him into the kitchen. Glancing at her brother, his eyes making him look like someone who ha been defeated, she followed Harry into the kitchen and shut the door.

"I'm going to go back, will you be ok?" He asked but she could only nod, too tired to do much else. "Try to sleep and keep Ron in the body-bind." She opened her mouth, maybe to argue but Harry cut her off. "He's better that way, trust me," she could only nod again. "Go on, get some sleep." She walked out of the Kitchen and Harry followed before disaparating out of there once again. This time Ginny lay on the sofa next to her brother and tried to sleep, it wasn't long before her head was filled with dreams of blood and fighting.

Harry walked through the halls of the Auror office looking for Shane, he hadn't been seen for a few days and he was supposed to be in charge of the case along with Danny. Popping his head round the door, he asked a few people if they had seen him but nobody had, it was looking worse as time went on.

"Danny, wait up," he shouted down the hall way as he spotted his blonde hair just about to enter a door. Danny turned and smiled as he saw Harry come running up the hall towards him. "You heard from Shane recently?"

"No, now you come to mention it, he should have been here to help with the case but he hasn't been in, I thought he was ill or something," Harry shook his head.

"Afraid not, he hasn't been to work in a few days and when I sent someone to his home it was empty, looked like it had been empty for a while actually."

"You suspect foul play boss?" Danny asked.

"At this moment I'm not sure, nothing points that way yet. Don't go saying anything though, don't want people to worry."

"No problem boss and I was actually coming to find you, it's about the note." At the word 'note' Harry's eyes widened and he listened all that more carefully. "Well after we worked out it was Miss Granger's blood I did some extra spells and I found out something quite interesting, if you would follow me," and he took off down the hall, Harry close to his heals. Opening a door Harry walked in and stood next to Danny, waiting. "Well upon closer inspection the parchment appeared aged, you note the yellow tinge?" He asked, handing the note over to Harry who nodded but didn't speak. "Well a few spells confirmed that the parchment wasn't old but it had in fact been stored in an old building, specifically a building that was older then a 500/600 years which narrows the search down, yes?"

"I suppose, but that's still a lot of buildings if you include all the old pure blood houses and we can't rule them out," Harry frowned wondering why Danny was smiling and nodding at him.

"Correct but you see that green spot at the bottom, well upon closer inspection and a few specific spells I found out that it was a certain type of fungi meaning that the building the parchment was from hasn't been lived in for at least 50 years, if not more until recently that is."

"Ok, so were looking for a building with fungi that is about 500 years old?" Harry asked, "how many could there be 20-30 maybe?"

"About that boss, I've already got a team trying to locate them and if we look for ones in the vicinity then we should have a location within the hour," he smiled up at his boss before frowning again. "That doesn't necessarily mean we'll find her but,"

"it's better then were we were, good job. I'll be around the ministry, get a message to me when you have a location and I'll start forming a battle plan. If we're lucky we may be able to hit a location as soon as tomorrow."

"Yes boss." Danny nodded before Harry walked out of the door and headed up the corridor. He hadn't taken more then 20 steps when a voice called out his name.

"Harry, boss I think we have somewhere!" It was Danny and Harry spun around and speed walked down the corridor to the room he had just vacated.

"What is it Danny?"

"A Dungeon sir, underground near to where Miss Granger lives. According to records it has been empty for a while sir, almost 100 years."

"Great, I'll send a team out in a few hours once I have made a battle plan and I,"

"Sir If I could make a suggestion?" Danny started and Harry nodded, his curiosity getting the better off him. Danny normally just listened, nodded and did the job well.

"If we could send a team out in 2-3 hours sir because that person keeping Miss Granger might have left to collect the money," Harry was quiet for a moment before answering, it wasn't a bad idea.

"Ok, that's not a bad idea but I'm putting you in charge off rounding up some men while I work out a plan, I'll meet you back here in an hour with the rest off the men, understood?"

"Yes boss," Danny answered before leaving the room to go find some men, this was his chance to prove himself. Harry watched him leave before getting ready to disaparate home, he was going to inform Ron and then draw up the battle plan. If everything was right, maybe Hermione could be back home in a few hours. On that slightly cheerier note Harry checked no one was looking before disaparating home.


	11. Chapter 11

_It had only been a couple of hours since had boss had left but he was starting to feel uneasy, like something bad was going to happen. He didn't know how he knew or even why, it was just a sort of gut feeling. Making his way towards the prisoner's room he kept an eye out for any signs of anything suspicious looking but everything was as it should be. Opening the prisoner's door he saw her still there, still sat on the mattress hands resting on her stomach. He thought she was asleep, it was safe to enter but as he walked in her eyes flew open and it looked like she had been crying. Illuminating his wand, he moved closer and she didn't move, just watched him but he felt like she was judging him. She probably was. Why wouldn't she? To her he was probably her idea of hell, she probably thought she was going to kill her. He wasn't, or at least he hoped he wasn't. If his leader told him too would he be able to say no, risk his own life for hers." He stopped. The mattress surrounding her looked dark, damp. _

"_Are you ok?" He asked, his voice no louder then the passing wind and he was surprised she heard him._

"_Ok? Am I ok? Haven't you did enough? Haven't you cause me enough pain? Why are you even here? To mock me, laugh at me?" Her voice got higher with every word though it started to crack. "Just go, leave me alone. You've did enough, you- you murderer." He had to strain his ears to hear her last words and he almost recoiled in horror, he wasn't a murderer. _

"_I'm not a murderer, I haven't killed anyone," he tried to reason but her head was already drooped and her shoulders were shaking, she was crying? "Look, are you hurt?" She didn't answer and he moved forward to the edge of the mattress were he saw the dark, damp stain. Blood? "Is that blood?" She ducked her head even lower, a sob escaping her lips. He would take that as a yes but why was she crying? It didn't make sense unless she was, no she couldn't be his leader would have told him. But his boss had known something, something he didn't maybe it was that. He hoped not, he really, really hoped not. "Are you pregnant?" _

"_Were you mean, thanks to you and the other one," she exclaimed before dissolving into a fresh round of tears. He didn't know what to say._

"_Stand up," she just looked at him, her brown eyes glistened with tears and he looked away. "Please," he muttered and she sighed but he felt her weight leave the mattress. _

"_Why, what more do you want with me. Haven't you done enough!" He only nodded, he had did way too much, he should never had agreed to help in the first place. Fame, power who was he kidding? The only thing he had done was tear some family apart and murder an innocent child. No, this had gone far enough. He walked out of the door and she hesitantly followed, her whole body was slumped forward. They wandered down corridors, left then right then right again until they eventually reached a room which appeared to be empty. Waving his wand around a thin red glow emitted from the middle of the room and a table appeared. It was an old wooden table with a box on top. While he walked towards the box, Hermione saw he chance and started off down the corridor but he noticed immediately. Making after her she felt her feet pound the stone floor beneath her and even though she was hurting like hell she couldn't stop, she couldn't face him again. His footsteps seemed to be getting closer and she tried to move faster but it was too late, a hand collied with her waist and jerked her to a step. _

"_Stop struggling!" He hissed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him, back towards were they where. _

"_Please, let me go," He didn't answer but he let go of her a wrist a little bit, no point in leaving a bruise. When they reached the room again he started walking towards the box, this time with Hermione, and he opened the lid and pulled out a wand. Letting go of her wrist he picked up the box and handed her the wand._

"_It's yours," he explained when she started at him blankly and she reached out to take it. "Hold on," he told her extending his arm and she looked at him, her eyes almost pleading that he didn't hurt her before placing a hand on his arm. Pointing his wand at the box it seemed to pulse blue before going back to it's original state. "Hold on tight," he warned before they were both pulled forward and jerked into darkness. _

_Neither of them heard the bang. _


	12. Chapter 12

It was only just turning 6 in the morning when Harry appeared in his living room so he wasn't expecting anybody to be awake and he certainly wasn't expecting to smell sausages.

"Hello?" He called out curiously and Ginny appeared from the kitchen. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she managed half a smile when she saw Harry.

"Hey, I didn't expect you back so soon. What's happened?" She asked, a guarded look in her eyes almost as if she wanted to hope it was good but couldn't allow herself to think that.

"Nothing bad, well worse then it was. Where's Ron? I'll tell you both at the same time," he explained but before she could answer Ron walked through the door that led into the passage.

"Sorry," Ginny replied sheepishly, "he looked so sad so I took the spell of him and-"

"What's happened?" Ron interrupted her, "have you found her?" His voice sounded so hopeful and Harry was thankful that he was here with sort of good news, at least it wasn't bad.

"Not exactly but we may have an idea of where she is," Harry started and watched Ginny and Ron's reactions. Ginny's hand flew to her mouth and her face paled slightly but Ron's eyes became harder, determined and Harry had an idea as too why.

"I'm coming," Ron announced, proving Harry right.

"No Ron you're not." Harry replied bluntly before continuing, he didn't have time. "Look, the note give one of my men some clues and he managed to narrow it down to a few places and one is not too far from here so that's were we are going. Ron, you can't come and not just because I say so. You aren't an Auror, hell you're barely a trainee and you are too emotionally involved. Trust me, we'll find her." Ron opened his mouth, presumably to argue when he was cut off by a piercing sound cutting through the air.

"The sausages," Ginny explained and ran back into the kitchen where the sound turned off but a faint smell of burning filled the room instead.

"I'm going to have to go back, I only came to tell you that," Harry told them when Ginny had came back in and she nodded before walking over an giving him a hug.

"Stay safe," she told him and he kissed her head before waving to Ron and disaparating out of there.

Harry arrived back at the ministry and headed to his office to get started on some kind of plan. He needed something and something good to get around these people if they had managed to kidnap Hermione in the first place. Locking his office door he pulled out some parchment and started to plan. He barely noticed the hands of the clock going round but when he next looked up form his work he was five minutes late.

"Shoot," he muttered before picking up the plan and running down the hall, almost colliding with some people. Skidding around the corner he slowed down when he saw the room and walked in out of breath. "Sorry I'm late," he told the group that was assembled there and there was about ten men and women all stood in a semi circle and Danny was stood in the middle.

"Hey Sir, I've got the people," he smiled at Harry and received a nod in return.

"Right, here's the plan. Danny, you lead three men around the back and I'm going to take three men around the front. The rest of you are going to be stationed out in different areas," he pulled out a map of the building before continuing. "I want one here, another here and two there," he pointed to various spots on the map and looked around at them all, "this is going to be dangerous if the men are there but hopefully they won't be but I'm taking no chances. Be alert and at the first sign of trouble notify me or Danny, understood?" Everyone nodded and Harry smiled, maybe this would work. "Danny, work out who is going where and I'll go set up some portkey, we can't disaperate in because there maybe spells set up."

"Yes boss," Harry turned on his heel and left but not before he heard Danny issuing out orders, he was good at his job and worked hard. Walking into the office he sent instructions up asking for five portkeys to leave at exactly 7:50 for the Dungeon next to 58 Hunton avenue and while he waited Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write.

_Shane, _

_If you don't reply to this and are found to be capable of replying then I'm afraid your job is going to be at risk. You've been off work for exactly five days and nobody has heard from you. If you are sick then let us know and if you haven't replied within twenty four hours I'm going to send out a search party for you._

_H. Potter_

"Sir, I have the portkeys you requested," spoke up a voice and looking up to see his secretary standing there with a box of assorted items in his hand.

"Thanks Morgan, and can you make sure this goes to Shane's house as soon as possible, thanks," he handed him the letter and took the box off him and barely heard him say he would before he was off back down the hall. Walking into the room Harry could clearly see five groups of people and he handed out a portkey to each before turning to Danny. "Who's where?"

"My group round the back," he gestured to the three men he was standing with before pointing to the women on his left. "She is going to be on the east side while they are your group and are going round the front," Harry nodded while he pointed to a group of three and walked over to them before gesturing for him to continue. "He is going on the west side and they are standing guard at the gate," he finished, pointing first at the man on my left and then to a woman and man who were stood together.

"Great, well if everyone knows what they are doing hold on the portkey and when we get there go to your designated spots, either me or Danny will come and release you. Under no circumstances are you to leave your post before then unless you are attacked, understood?" Harry asked and a chorus of 'yes sir' ran around the room. Not a moment later the portkey lit up blue and then he was jerked away from the office and landed in what was unmistakably a yard.

"Go!" he called out and with his group following him, Harry ran towards the front and found a trap door awaiting them. Pulling it open he couldn't see into the bottom and he cursed under his breath, they were going to have to apperate in and he hadn't wanted to do that.

"Wait a second then apperate in after me," he told them before turning on the spot and landing on cold concrete. Lighting up his wand he listened for the others to come and he only had to wait a minute before they all appeared in front of him. Leading them down the corridor he stopped when it turned off left and right, this was going to be impossible. Lifting up his wand he sudden;y remembered a handy spell that would help him work out if anyone was here and after muttering the incantation, homenum revelio, he sighed. There was nobody here but themselves.

"Go back to the office and stay there until I get back, " he told them and he apperated out of there and went off in search of Danny. It didn't take long to find him and to explain the situation.

"There's no one there but I'm going to keep a few people stationed here for a look out just in case they've left," he told Danny who nodded.

"Keep the people who are already..." A crack filled the air interrupting what ever Danny had been going to say and in about half a second five wands were pointed at someone.

"Sir, it's me, Charlie," he held up his hands and Danny was the first to lower his wand.

"It's ok, he's an Auror but why are you here?" He rounded on him as everyone else lowered the wands.

"Morgan sent me," he turned to Harry who watched him curiously but didn't interrupt, what could his secretary want this badly? "He says you need to go now, there are two people who want to see you. I don't know who but he sounded quite scared sir," he explained, foreseeing Harry's question.

"Ok, I'll go now. Danny, keep some people stationed here and I'll meet you back at the office," he instructed before turning and landing outside his office to see a pale faced Morgan pacing.

"Sir, I didn't know what to do, I was..."

"Where are they?" Harry asked, interrupting his speech and he pointed at Harry's office. Walking over he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door, what could have possibly scared his secretary this badly? Pushing open the door he made out two figures, one standing tall and the other bent over, they looked in pain.

"Who are you?" He asked, his wand pointed at the both of them.

"Harry?" Spoke the figure who was bent over and he watched as they straightened up. He recognised the voice but he didn't believe it, she couldn't be here in his office.

"Hermione!"


End file.
